Advice
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: This is based more off of a comic, but I put it under this anyway. Plot line: It turns out the Ice Queen has feelings after all. Poor Beast


Authors Note: I know a lot of people hate the Scott/Emma pairing but I like it, even though Jean is one of my favorite characters. Then again, so is Emma. So, if you don't like it, please be mature and don't read it, instead of purposely leaving stupid reviews. Oh, and, yes, I know this is out of character, but everybody has their moments.

Quote of the Day: I wanted to see what you would do, and you didn't disappoint. I mean, holy (bleep) you killed five people. Even to a guy like me, that's just cold.

-The Joker from Dark Knight Cartoon Spoof

Interrogation Scene by:

Youtube author: just2pale

Hank McCoy, known more commonly as the Beast, sat in his laboratory, happily engaged in his favourite pastime of gazing intently through a microscope into the infinitesimal world of the specimens he studied. He sighed contentedly and pushed his chair backward so that he could retrieve a thick notebook from another table. As he was jotting down his findings, he paused for a moment, his pen hovering above a paragraph he had written the previous day. Some tiny sound had caught his attention, the sound of quiet footsteps. Rolling his eyes and smiling, he got carefully to his feet and moved to open the door. The students loved to play tricks on him, but this time he was ready. Waiting until he was sure the person or persons were right outside the door, he suddenly thrust it open and prepared to growl fiercely. The roar caught in his throat as he was met with none other than the recent addition to the X Men team, Ms. Emma Frost.

She raised an eyebrow,"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Uhhh…." he said. "Uh, no co…come in, Emma. What…what was it that you needed?" He stared in shock as the woman moved briskly into the room with one cold word as explanation.

"Advice," she replied crisply.

"Ad...advice?" he stammered. "On what subject, pray tell?"

Frost was a moment in answering. When she finally replied, it was in a barely audible whisper. "Scott Summers," she said.

If the Beast hadn't been covered in thick blue fur, his face would have turned a bright, cherry red. "I…um…I really…ahem, I really don't…don't think it would be…uh…appropriate to discuss your and Scott's love life with me, Ms. Frost," he responded, moving quickly over to a table to start rifling haphazardly through a stack of papers in order to distract attention from his painfully obvious embarrassment.

Frost started to answer and then bit her lip. After a moment, "What I meant was, I need advice on…pardon me," she began coughing, but to Hank McCoy it sounded suspiciously like an attempt to cover up a sob.

"Um, shall I make us some tea?" he asked, shifting his feet awkwardly. Oh, _why_ did she have to come to _him_? What was _he_ supposed to do? And right when he had been on the verge of a discovery! Nevertheless, he hurried over without waiting for a response and began preparing the tea. He glanced over his shoulder and, motioning to a table, called, "Feel free to sit down."

For once looking out of place, Emma moved over to a chair and sank into it, wrapping her arms about herself and staring thoughtfully into space.

Hank returned his attention to the now boiling water. Grabbing everything he needed, he used his free hand to grasp an overhanging pipe. He then proceeded to swing over to the table where she was sitting, carefully arrange the necessary cups, etc. on the table, and then drop nimbly to the floor.

Smiling he said, "Here you are."

She didn't show any sign of having heard him, so he reached out and prepared her a cup. Placing the steaming hot tea in front of her, he sat down in the chair on the other side of the table and looked at her curiously and with a slight bit of fear.

Closing her eyes, Emma massaged her temples with the tips of her fingers. "I apologize. I haven't been feeling myself lately. Where was I? Ah, yes, ahem…" she trailed off looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Beast prompted gently.

Suddenly, she burst out crying. The Beast reeled back in shock and horror. What on earth...? None of his countless years of X Men training had prepared him to deal with _this_.

"Ms...Ms. Frost! Are you alright?" he stammered in confusion. Oh no, what had he done? Was it something he'd said?

"I've been so...stupid!" she moaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I...uh, I don't understand..." Beast said.

"That blasted half wit Pryde...," Emma hissed to no one in particular.

"Uh...I'm not sure I follow."

She looked up at him as though she had forgotten he was there. Abruptly her shoulders slumped, and she put her face back in her hands. "So...stupid!" she repeated.

"Ms. Frost! What on earth are you talking about?" Beast queried in shock. He had never seen her show any emotion besides, well...sarcasm. Which most definitely counted as an emotion in her...particular...case.

She sighed and bit her lip. "I've been an utter fool..." she murmured.

"How so?" Beast questioned.

"I thought I could get him to fall in love with me...to love me to like he loved her, but..." she trailed off, looking immensely distressed.

Beast coughed lightly. Things had just taken a dive from awkward to...more awkward. He reached out to pat her hand reassuringly, but she pulled it back suddenly.

"And now?" she began. "Now, I know for certain that it...that he...and everyone thinks I'm just using my telepathy to control him, but I..." she burst out sobbing again.

"Uh...," Beast thought quickly. _Something_ had set her off. If he could figure out what it was, he might be able to get her to stop crying. And then, then he could return to his lab work and continue hiding from these psychotic female mood swings. Mood swings...uh oh. He glanced at her nervously. "Well, I understand you're upset, but perhaps it isn't as bad as you think."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice immediately full of cold suspicion.

He folded his hands, choosing his words carefully. "Well, you are a female. Perhaps, it is simply, your uh...monthly..."

*SLAP!*

He recoiled as, in a flash, she morphed into her diamond form and slapped him hard across the face.

"How _dare _you?" she snapped angrily.

Rubbing the sore spot on his face he asked, "Was that _really_ necessary? All I meant was that you might be emotionally compromise..."

*SLAP!*

"I mean it, Hank," she threatened, flames dancing in her eyes.'

He groaned, massaging his now swelling cheek. Hmm...there must be something else...oh no. He looked at her in horror.

"Good grief, you're not...with child are you?"

*SLAP!*

He was quickly tiring of this. Perhaps it was time to try a _different_ approach.

"For the love of humanity, spit it out, woman!" he cried.

*SLAP!*

She pulled back her hand, popping her knuckles without taking her hard gaze from him. "I apologize, but you really had it coming."

Kitty chose that moment to pop her head in the door. "Hiya, Beast. I...what is _she_ doing here?" Kitty's gaze was full of loathing.

Emma turned her head to face her, smiling evilly. "I was just telling Hank the news...Katherine." Kitty shivered. Emma just smiled and went on, "Guess what? You're going to be a godmother."

Kitty fell over in a dead faint, a scream of horror twisting her lips.

"Really, now, I don't think you should have said..." he trailed off as Emma frowned faintly. "What is it?"

She sighed and rested her head in her hands. "It's just everything that I've been telling you." She wrapped her arms about herself, "Everyone here hates me, don't they?"

Beast didn't answer.

She hung her head, letting her hair drape in front of her face. "I thought so." She stood to leave.

Beast glanced up, "Isn't there anything I can do; I hate to end our conversation like this."

A faint smile twisted across her lips. "No, I think you've been hit enough for one day." She turned and disappeared through the door, hugging her arms around herself as though it were cold.

Beast sat back in his chair, thinking. Finally, he sighed and stood up. Kitty's eyes opened at that moment and she looked around in confusion.

"Ugh, my head. Oh Beast, I had this horrible nightmare."

"Yes," he replied laughing quietly. "I did also."

"No, it was really _awful_," she replied, sitting up. He reached down and helped her to her feet. Glancing around, she suddenly frowned. "Was...Ms. Frost here?"

"Yes, for a few minutes. Why?" he answered striding back over to his work station.

Kitty rubbed her head and grimaced. "She was in my dream." Abruptly, the girl shivered. "She said...heh, well," her face turned slightly red.

"Yes?"Beast asked, smiling.

"Oh, it wasn't really...I can't remember. Uh, catch ya later Mr. McCoy," she spun around and hurried out of the lab.

Beast shook his head, chuckling. However, the laughter quickly faded to a sigh as he glanced thoughtfully around the room. Perhaps he should talk to...no, it wasn't his place. His mind drifted through the various things he had heard about Frost. A lot of them weren't very good. Somehow though, despite all the negative things in her past, he couldn't help noticing her particular attachment to Scott. Maybe she really did love him. Maybe Kitty was right. It was highly possible that she was controlling his mind telepathically. But, something just didn't seem right about that theory. She loved him, he was certain of that. What Scott felt was another story entirely. Well, it really _wasn't_ his place, he thought as he bent back over a microscope.

BOOM!

The door slammed open as Wolverine strode hurriedly in, a look of confusion, irritation, and horror mixing in his face.

"Hank," he growled.

"Yes, Logan. What a pleasure it is too see you." He really need to lock the door, he reflected sadly.

"Kitty just told me something...odd."

"And what was that?"

He burst out,"Emma's pregnant and she told you first. Why the heck did she tell _you_ first instead of Scott? Is there something you're not telling me?" he sputtered.

Hank blinked. Oh, how he missed his sanity.


End file.
